


I'm Alone is Enough

by soru_57



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, elementals also appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soru_57/pseuds/soru_57
Summary: He's aware of what he said. The choice he made, is for them and only them. The ones he cherished the most and swore to protect."You're so humble, yet selfish.""I know." He said, smiling bitterly.－－－－－© Animonsta Studios© Boboiboy GalaxyOne-Shot
Kudos: 15





	I'm Alone is Enough

_It hurts..._  
  
  


_But I have to endure this..._  
  
  


_For them..._  
  
  


_So that, they won't－_  
  
  


《---❀✿❀---》  
  


  
Boboiboy looked at it in wonder. He swore he saw some spark－or was it a glitch?－on his elemental watch. But it goes as quickly as it came so maybe it was just a trick of the light? He made a mental note to let Ochobot take a look at it. It would certainly be a problem if the watch suddenly malfunctioned during a mission.  
  


Today's mission was quite rough. And they'd overexerted themselves so when their ship finally landed at HQ, their first goal on their need-to-do list was to report to General Tarung and Commander Koko Ci.  
  


After that, bed.  
  


Those aliens... really...  
  


That was when he noticed the glitch on his watch and of course, he just dismissed it, thinking it was just a trick of the light.  
  


But the next day...  
  


Boboiboy saw it again, though it nearly missed his attention. Luckily, he was quick enough and stared at it for quite a long time, hoping to see it glitch properly.  
  


"I really should give Ochobot to take a look on this..." he sighed and then put the book in his hand on the table before getting up to search for Ochobot.  
  


The hallway was empty like always. He bet the others were still resting in their own respective rooms. Yeah, you read it right... Their own respective rooms.  
  


Ever since their fight with Retakka, General Tarung and Commander Koko Ci rewarded them with their own different rooms to give them some privacy. And it's freakin' much more better than what Gopal and he had before. Thankfully...  
  


He could still remember Gopal cried at how happy he was in Boboiboy's room and then proceeded to show-off his own room.  
  


And he just rolled his eyes at Gopal's antics, amused.  
  


Back to the current topic, he has to search for Ochobot. Usually he'd be in the Power Sphere charging room and oh!  
  


"Ochobot!" _Found him._  
  


Ochobot turned to look at Boboiboy. From the looks of him flying around the room, he was just as bored as Boboiboy and doesn't know what to do right now. Busy days take tolls on their lives. It feels weird to be free and peaceful like this with how they experienced aliens after aliens on their necks.  
  


"What are you doing here, Boboiboy? Shouldn't you be resting or something?" He asked, flying straight in front of the boy.  
  


"Ah, yeah but I think I've had enough rest already." He said while scratching at the back of his head. "I want to ask you something, though so I came here..."  
  


"What is it about?"  
  


"Lately, I've been seeing glitches here and there on my watch. Can you take a look at it? I'm afraid it's going to malfunction during one of my missions."  
  


"Sure thing. Raise up your hand and let me take a look."  
  


The boy quickly did as Ochobot instructed as he scanned the watch on the boy's wrist. It didn't take long to scan. Ochobot looked at him for a moment.  
  


"The power is getting stronger and I'm afraid the watch is going to break." He finally said.  
  


Boboiboy furrowed his brows. Now that worries him...  
  


"So what should I do?"  
  


Ochobot fell into silence once more. From the looks of it, he's thinking. If the watch breaks, does that means he couldn't use it anymore? What about those elementals? Didn't they have their own free will? Where would they live?  
  


"I don't know for sure since the elementals' power are strong and the watch was made specifically from high quality and proper materials. It would be hard to get similar materials twice stronger than this..."  
  


He frowned, "Isn't there any other way? I'm afraid those guys would be homeless if the watch breaks."  
  


"You really do care a lot about your elements, huh?"  
  


"Of course. They've been with me as long as you. And I cared about them as much as I cared about you, Ochobot." And not to mention, those elements are a part of him as well...  
  


Ochobot made a crying noise and hugged him as Boboiboy returned the hug.  
  


.  
  


"What!? Are you crazy, Boboiboy!?" Ochobot yelled. "You'll break! Your body will break, idiot! Those powers aren't for humans! A high quality object ended up breaking let alone a human body! You'll d－!"  
  


"Enough, Ochobot."  
  


He cut-off his lecture. Boboiboy knows he's worried about him but they don't have any choice, do they? He won't let these guys suffer. The watch has broken. And the only way to save them is to make his body become its host.  
  


Their home.  
  


"Until the time when we found a new place, please let me bear them, Ochobot. And don't tell anyone about this, please. I don't want my friends to get worried." He said with a gentle－almost pleading－voice to get through Ochobot's defense.  
  


"But what if－"  
  


"We'll make it. I promise."  
  


"But you'd still－"  
  


"Shh... Not a word anymore, please. I'll be fine."  
  


He's aware of what he said. The choice he made, is for them and only them. The ones he cherished the most and swore to protect.  
  


"You're so humble, yet selfish."  
  


"I know." He said, smiling bitterly.  
  


.  
  


Boboiboy saw at the corner of his eyes, a black and yellow power sphere float his way to him with a worried expression on his face as the boy lied on his bed. He mustered up a smile even though his head feels like it's going to burst.  
  


"Hey, ochobot." Even his voice sounds raspy with how sick he feels right now.  
  


The robot hesitantly takes a hold of the boy's hand with so much care as if he'd break under the grip.  
  


"You're getting sicker... I'm sorry I still couldn't find the materials before the watch had broken beyond repair. And then, you have to－"  
  


"Shh... I'm fine. I can still hold them in. Don't worry too much." He smiled when Ochobot nodded and suddenly his eyes lit up. Oh? He must have a good news to tell him.  
  


"I found a restrainer! It couldn't take the power from your body but it can help you control it! So you can do things normally now!" He said enthusiastically.  
  


After that, he passed the boy a thing that looks exactly like his former power watch. He help him wear it and as soon it touched his skin, all the pain in his body disappeared as he feels lighter to move around. He smiled at Ochobot and thanked him.  
  


But then, his robotic expression turned sad once more.  
  


"But it's not much... The restrainer will be temporary only while the power keeps getting stronger. As long as you use the power, the stronger it will get."  
  


"I understand. As long as I don't make everyone worried, then it's fine. But when the time comes..." Boboiboy shook his head as things started to come into his mind. "Ochobot, if someday I won't be here anymore, can you please take care of them? Even though we won't be friends anymore?"  
  


Ochobot looked at him like he was about to cry. "What are you planning, Boboiboy? Don't do anything stupid, please..."  
  


"I'm sorry. But I do this for you, for them... I don't want them to be sad so I will... I will try to severe our friendship, our bond."  
  


"WHAT!? No! How could you do this!?"  
  


"I'm sorry..."  
  


"Sorry alone isn't enough! How would everyone feel about this!?"  
  


"I know! I know, alright!" He yelled, successfully shutting him up as he stood frozen on the spot.  
  


"If they hate me, at least they won't feel much about losing me! They won't be too sad. Please, Ochobot. You're the only one who I can depend this on..." Boboiboy said while looking at him with a pleading look.  
  


Ochobot looked down on the floor. The silence around the room was heavy as seconds passed by. Boboiboy was about to apologise before Ochobot cut him off.  
  


"At least... Please make it to your b-birthday... I want to c-celebrate－"  
  


"Okay." He immediately pulled the robot in his embrace. It's months away anyway. He still could make it.  
  


_Right...?_  
  


"It's a promise alright! You have to promise me!" He sobs as he buried his glass face on the boy's chest. He's glad... so glad that Ochobot was programmed with emotions like a human being even though he's just a robot. At least, Boboiboy won't be too lonely.  
  


"I promise."  
  


.  
  


"What are you doing, Boboiboy? What have you been doing!?"  
  


The said boy take a glance towards the yellow power sphere as he gave him a worried glance. And then, advert his gaze to his friends. They look much more expressionless than before. More... _robotic..._ As if they don't care about him now. Who is he kidding? He made them like this, so he deserved it.  
  


Boboiboy had started the plan not long ago. On missions, everytime they asked for his assistance, he'd say they didn't need his help anymore and he would only watch from the sidelines. It hurts... It really hurts him to watch them get beaten up by those damn aliens but fortunately they still won in the end. There's times that he has the urge to help them but yeah...  
  


_He's selfish..._  
  


He shook his head to focus on the fuming general in front of him and said, "Nothing for you to know about."  
  


"Nothing for me to know about!?"  
  


He winced at the loud tone the other used. It looks like General Tarung finally snapped.  
  


"You've been so distant lately and your performance on missions is decreasing! You relied on your friends too much to complete the missions and don't even bother to help them at all! What is the use of those powers!? Has it made you become arrogant now!? If so then I'm going to take it."  
  


"...You can't."  
  


"WHO ARE YOU TO TALK BACK AT _ME_!? IF I SAY I TAKE IT, THEN YOU _MUST_ GIVE IT TO ME! NOW!"  
  


Boboiboy saw at the corner of his eyes, Ochobot was about to interfere but he quickly gave him a look and he reluctantly backed away. Taking the fake watch off, immediately, a sudden wave of power surged through his entire body. It makes him feel sick as his body feels like its burning but he forced himself to focus and then hand over the watch to Genaral Tarung as he dismissed them back to their rooms.  
  


Now, without the restrainer, this power is going to be much more stronger than before.  
  


_Maybe..._  
  


"Boboiboy...?"  
  


Ochobot called out to the boy soon as both of them entered the room. He could feel his worried gaze all over him without looking.  
  


"I'm sorry, Ochobot."  
  


_'Maybe I will break our promise...'_  
  


"I can sneak in to get the watch and then, you'll have to get out of here."  
  


"No, Ochobot. I don't want you to be in trouble. I'll be fine－"  
  


"You always say that you'll be fine! And then what? The next minute you collapse! And you could just die anytime! Is that what you call ' _fine_ '!?"  
  


Silence overtook them as they stared at each other without a word. Boboiboy looked down at his feet. Black dots started to appear on his vision. But his focus quickly returned to Ochobot when he heard the robot sighing.  
  


"I'm sorry for yelling at you but please understand that I care about you. I don't want to lose you. You're the one I first saw when I woke up. I've been with you since you were still _small_."  
  


Boboiboy snorted at the exaggeration. "I was ten."  
  


"I don't care. You're small. Even now."  
  


"Please don't make Gopal or even worse, Fang, hear that. I won't get the end of it but anyway, there's Yaya and Ying." He paused for a second. "No. _You're_ the smallest." And flashed him a triumphant grin.  
  


"And here I thought I'm not one of your group."  
  


"You were and always are one of us."  
  


"But it feels like I'm some kind of private transportation?"  
  


"Ochobot..."  
  


"No ill-feel me, though."  
  


.  
  


The pressure in the air as they ate together at the cafeteria was thick and heavy. He could even choke and get his death early because of it.  
  


_'Nah... I'm kidding. I'd get yelled at by Ochobot if he heard me say that.'_   
  


But seriously, even the once chattering Gopal now eats in silence. Fang doesn't even looks like he enjoys the doughnut carrot anymore and Ying and Yaya ignore everything. They even sit at different tables.  
  


He's a coward after all. He's scared of their rejection. He's scared of their look of disapprovement for him to sit together with them after all that happened.  
  


And he's scared that he couldn't control his emotions any longer...  
  


Suddenly, a sound of scrapping metal against the floor rings in the air and Boboiboy saw it was not only him who got startled by the sudden loud noise. Everyone looked at Gopal with confusion evident on their faces, even him.  
  


"Enough already!" He shouted to no one but Boboiboy knew. And he's sure that they knew as well at whom he said to.  
  


Gopal throw his glance at the boy and he flinched at how hurt he looked. He had never seen him like this. This is the first. He couldn't take it anymore when everyone started to look at him with different kind of emotions swelling in their eyes.  
  


_Betrayal..._  
  


_Confusion..._  
  


_Anger..._  
  


_Worry..._  
  


And most of them...  
  


_Sad..._  
  


Boboiboy couldn't help but look down at his meal－he's scared to meet those gazes－, it was half-eaten and now he's sure he won't be able to eat the rest of it.  
  


_'I'm sorry, Tok. I know wasting food is not good but I couldn't anymore...'_  
  


"Why did you suddenly act this way, Boboiboy!? I thought we're _best-buddies_! We need you and you need us－"  
  


"I don't need any of you anymore." Oops. That's sounds hella harsh but it did the trick. They looked even more complicated than before.  
  


"W-what...?" Yaya looked at me the boy helplessly and the others were stunned on the spot, too shocked to move.  
  


Oh no, Boboiboy could feel the headache coming back and now it's much worse than the previous headaches he has felt so far. Nice timing. Note the sarcasm, please. They are still talking right now and there's no way he'd let them see him in his pathetic state.  
  


So, staggeringly Boboiboy stood up, ready to walk away. But before he could completely get out of their sight, he said, "From now on, we're no longer friends." And broke their friendship to pieces.  
  


Boboiboy walked away quickly, trying to ignore the hurt that kept weighing on him with each step he took further away from them.  
  


_'I'm sorry for hurting you guys but I'd rather have all of you hate me than suffer because of me.'_  
  


Soon as he entered his room, he cried all his heart out. No one will ever see him as he is now. The emptiness grew even wider in his heart. He feels so lonely and it's killing him. More worse than the ache from his elemental power.  
  


" _I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...._ " He couldn't take it anymore. He need to get out of here but he knows he can't.  
  


Boboiboy felt so weak and the last thing he saw was a black and yellow yelling something before everything turn black.  
  


.  
  


_"... ey..."_  
  


Huh?  
  


_"Wa... -p..."_  
  


Who are you?  
  


_"...ster!"_  
  


Speak clearly please...  
  


_"Master!"_  
  


He could feel the breeze grazing his cheeks. It's so nice. It has been a while since Boboiboy felt this nice... It just feels like hands are caresing his face with so much gentleness that can lull him to solitary.  
  


_"...We're sorry..."_  
  


"Boboiboy!"  
  


Boboiboy woke up to see a blurry image of a floating yellow ball. His whole body feels like a truck hit him at full speed. Suddenly, dying sounds not as bad as this.  
  


"Ochobot..." He forced his hand up to the other's face as he take it almost immediately.  
  


"Oh my God... I'm so glad you're awake! I thought you won't wake up ever again! It scared me!"  
  


How ironic. Ochobot knows that he's going to die though.  
  


"I'm sorry."  
  


Ochobot nodded but his face still looks worried. But he has a feeling it's not directed at him judging by his faraway look.  
  


"Ochobot? What's wrong?" He tried to sit up to look properly at him and the robot helped the boy lean onto the headboard.  
  


"I have a bad feeling about the mission General Tarung gave the others."  
  


"What is it about?" He asked.  
  


The power sphere fell into silence for a moment before he resumed.  
  


"It has been three days since they were off for the newest mission－"  
  


"Wait, what? Three days? But we just met each other at lunch." He furrowed his brows in confusion.  
  


"No, Boboiboy. You have been out for three days."  
  


"What!?" Boboiboy stared at him in shock. _'Three days!? Are you kidding me!?'_  
  


"What about the mission they took? It has been three days what?"  
  


"They haven't come back."  
  


_No._  
  


_No way!_  
  


Boboiboy stood up abruptly and ran out of his room, followed by a shouting Ochobot. He needed to go to them. He needed to save them from whatever thing that held them from coming back.  
  


"What kind of mission did General give them!? I need to go there!"  
  


"What!? But you're in no condition to－"  
  


"Ochobot, please! I need to save them!"  
  


"General Tarung and Commander Kokoci are already working on that! You have to rest!"  
  


"I've rested enough! I'll hate myself if anything happens to them!" He yelled in panic, worried about his friends' safety.  
  


_'The one who is supposed to die is me and I alone am enough! Not them!'_  
  


" _Please_ , Ochobot! Send me to the last coordination they were at! Now! We don't know what their condition is out there while we're idling here!"  
  


Ochobot looked at the other for a moment before he sighed, exasperated.   
  


"I'll try to hack their current location but it's going to take some time."  
  


.  
  


They don't know what has happened and the last thing they remembered was two aliens beating them and everything had gone black. It hurt everywhere and it was cold.  
  


Fang could hear a few sounds but the ringing in his head overtook them. The aliens he and co fought were on a different level of what they had before.  
  


One thing he knows is that they lost. Will this be their end? He doesn't want this. He still has things to do. Example? Beat the crap out of Boboiboy for his sudden change of demeanor.  
  


Yeah, that sounds about right.  
  


It honestly scared him to see the one who has chased after him just for the glasses boy to be friends with them, change into a complete different person. Saying things like breaking their friendship and all...  
  


Human change, something he, as an alien, is on a thread between understanding it and not.  
  


"Hahaha! How weak! It was totally different from rumors that I've heard. Right, Akuma?" The shorter alien said.  
  


"That's right, Warui. Or maybe it was because that earth boy with the elemental power isn't here? How saddening." The other laughed. "Is he busy? I wonder how would he react to see his friends defeated pathetically like this."  
  


Akuma chuckled and then raised up his whip that had a knife at the end. He's planning to keep on torturing the superheroes a bit longer before escaping from the place.  
  


As he was about to strike, suddenly a portal appeared in between them. Akuma pulled down his whip and stared at the portal in confusion. Meanwhile for Warui, he just frowned at the newcomer(s).  
  


They wait for a while but nothing seems to come out of it so Warui decided to check on it but quickly step back as a big amount of fire was shot out of it, creating smoke that hinders their views.  
  


After the smoke slowly ceased to appear, bullets of ice was shot towards them but none of it hit them.  
  


"Show yourself, you coward一!" Akuma was shocked by the sudden force pushing him, resulting in him hitting the wall hard, knocked out cold.  
  


"Akuma!" Warui shouted in worry and he glared at the culprit. "Why you!"  
  


"Heh. How weak." A familiar voice albeit in a more calmer tone rang in the air.  
  


The smoke cleared and they could see the boy with white and blue jacket standing in between Warui and them.  
  


"Who are you!?"  
  


"You can call me Ice." He raised up a bit of his cap, showing a pair of piercing blue eyes turn into red. "Or maybe Thunderstorm." and disappeared.  
  


"Both of you are weak."  
  


Before Warui could determine his location, a big green vine appeared at his feet and glided up to his neck, tying him in place.  
  


"And no fun at all."  
  


Warui looked up to see a pair of upside down dark green neon eyes staring at him a little bit too close to his face with a weird smile on the boy's face.  
  


"Who are you一"  
  


"Aren't you tired of repeating the same question? Because I am." And the green eyes turned blue, slightly darker than the previous blue.  
  


"But I have manners unlike you so I'll introduce myself. My name is Cyclone but don't think of me as that cyclone natural disaster okay? Okay! I came here to kick your a一"  
  


" _Ehem_." A floating black and yellow ball stared blankly at Cyclone as the other sweat a bit.  
  


"I mean... defeat you, evil!" And quickly flew up high while pulling the green vine up as well.

"I'll let you feel the breeze from up here and then try to fly okay? Alright! Ready, go!"  
  


"Wait一AAAHHH!" but luckily Warui managed to balance himself and land on his own two feet. Of course with broken legs.  
  


Right when Warui landed on the ground, Akuma regained his consciousness and watched the entire scene play out.   
  


"WARUI!!!" Seeing his friend hurting like that, his eyes burned with rage as he shot Cyclone a fierce glare. Cyclone however, was smiling with mischief.  
  


"WHY YOU!" Akuma lunged forward with his whip ready to use.  
  


Akuma was fast and agile. Cyclone as well, but he's not in a condition to move too much at this time. Boboiboy is dying and his body slowly breaking. Blinded by rage, Akuma kept swinging his whip around hoping it will somehow hurt the boy.  
  


The fight went on and on and none of them were backing away from each other. By now, Cyclone had changed position with Quake to make an earth dome to shield his friends. After that, he changed with Solar. He intended to finish off Akuma for good. He didn't have much time left. He need to be quick.  
  


Even though both of them were breathing hard, wounds all over their body and strength feeling like it was zapping away as seconds passed by, they won't back down.  
  


They have friends to protect.  
  


"This is the last and I'll make sure you won't see another daylight!" Warui motioned his whip and suddenly the whip lit up with flames. And then, he took out another whip just like that in his other hand but with iron spikes at the end.  
  


"Heh, don't get too cocky. I was just about to say the same thing." Solar smirked but suddenly he frowned.  
  


_'Let me take over for now, Solar. I'll finish him off myself. Don't worry, I'm fine.'_  
  


Arranging his cap, he whispered back in a mix of hesitation and worry, "As you wish, Master."  
  


He opens his eyes and from yellowish-gold to brown, now seven different colours flash in his irises.  
  


"Stop, Boboiboy!" Ochobot suddenly yelled in panic after he saw the light starting to cover the boy.  
  


That got everyone's attention. Gopal and his friends still couldn't muster up strength yet but the sudden dread in their stomachs made them wide awake to see it.  
  


Colours...  
  


Seven orbs in different colours dancing around Boboiboy like butterflies.  
  


Beautiful but deadly.  
  


And Ochobot knows it...  
  


Boboiboy doesn't seem to listen to what the robot said as he keeps on giving all of his attention to the last remaining of their enemy.  
  


_'...Master...'_  
  


"Please lend me your power, guys..."  
  


_'Very well, Master...'_  
  


Closing his eyes, he could feel the energy and power floating him up as he readied to charge again at the enemy. Fang, Gopal, Ying and Yaya watched with new-found awe. He cared after all, is what they were thinking and smiled.  
  


Without knowing anything, the thought that everything will all be alright sounded like a child-like wish.  
  


If only Ochobot wasn't a robot, tears would surely be streaming down his face.  
  


Suddenly Boboiboy looked at his back... _at them..._  
  


_'I'm sorry.'_  
  


And gave them one last warm smile as gentle and as sincere as he could to them.  
  


His friends looked at him in confusion while Ochobot float down on Yaya's lap, all of his energy suddenly drowned just by looking at his friend's back. He knows after all.  
  


They won't be able to meet him again.  
  


"Thank you for everything. Goodbye, Boboiboy." He mumbled but unfortunately the others heard it and looked at Boboiboy with shock and fear all over their faces.  
  


As they shouted for him, he had already charged forward. Leaving them in regret.  
  


.  
  


He feels the breeze again. The kind of breeze that always has the scent of nostalgia and warmth. By the time his eyes open, seven different orbs of colours circle him before slowly taking the shapes of seven figures.  
  


Boboiboy chuckled while looking at his counterparts. Different yet the same.  
  


"The time has come, Master." Boboiboy looked at his earth element and nodded.  
  


"I know."  
  


"Master, there's a thing that we want you to know." Earth started, cutting the brief silence around them.  
  


"What is it?" He asked.  
  


Earth hesitantly took a glance at their－last－master's face before he said in a rather quiet voice, "...We're sorry... for putting you in this situation... You ended up having your life miserable a-and..."  
  


"It's fine. I've accepted it... I don't blame any of you for this. Since the start of our journey, I was always grateful of all of you for helping me on my life journey. I hope all of you could find a better user than me, for putting up with me in all these years even though I was still a growing little kid." He chuckled.  
  


"That's why, thank you for everything, guys."  
  


Sadly they know they won't be able to meet this kind master anymore. After all, he is one and only to them.  
  


"M-master...?" Leaf called out soon as he saw light covering Boboiboy's figure. A tear fell and Boboiboy reached out his hand to wipe it.  
  


"Don't cry, Leaf. You've been always such a crybaby. People will look down on you, you know?" Boboiboy said as he gently caresses Leaf's cheek. That doesn't stop the green capped boy from crying at all. Tears started to fall as he wailed while holding the warm hand on his cheek.  
  


"With this, all of you can finally be free. Get stronger and help protect the right, okay? I'm sure... it isn't too late to save the world."  
  


Fire bit his lower lip to prevent a sob from coming out.  
  


Earth looked at the ground, shoulders shaking violently.  
  


Wind hugged both Boboiboy and Leaf, trying to hide his pain.  
  


Lightning frowned and moved further from the group as he couldn't take the scene anymore.  
  


Water pulled his cap even further down on his face to hide his expression.  
  


Light looked indifferent but the sorrow and sadness in his blank eyes spoke everything.  
  


But Boboiboy is the only one who smiled warmly albeit sadly to them. They honestly cared about him and he cared about them as well.  
  


"Living normally would be a bit boring but I'm sure with all of you together, being with each other, living isn't as boring as you think. Thank you and goodbye."

  
ーLive well and let's meet again.ー

**Author's Note:**

> Pfftt... Warui and Akuma... Gosh really...? I'm sucked at naming OC...
> 
> Warui means bad and Akuma means demon.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta-reader @insomnicsecant (idk if ao3 can summon people or not hahaha)
> 
> And if you're from Wattpad, you can see the amazing book cover editted by @liaa_nadh , a Wattpader like me as well.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story! If you like it, give me kudos and comment!


End file.
